percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Renegades: Chapter 9
The Renegades Chapter 9 Kazuki's POV Meeting that Rune kid a few months ago was actually one of the most non boring things that had happened to me the whole time I was in The Renegades. I mean, all we did was train and plan. Meeting someone new and almost getting into a fight was actually fun. But of course, the kid was hot headed like most teenagers. I hadn't actually gotten into a fight with him, but I could tell he wanted to beat be up. But I didn't want him to get hurt, I mean I could beat him within a minute and hurt him pretty badly. We had relocated onto an island a few miles outside of the titans range that hadn't been touched yet. Rune had found it while we were trying to relocate after he had led those Harpies towards us, I still didn't trust the kid even until now. Janari could say that I'm a pretty trust worthy person. ''Could. ''Doesn't mean she will knowing her personality. After we had gotten to the island, I put Rune in charge of being the look out. Making sure that no one had followed us. It took us awhile to set up the HQ under ground, but we finished it in about a day. My arms were sore from lifting the rocks and metals back and forth throughout the day, my arms had turned red and I seriously ''could not ''move them anymore. Diana on the other hand was completely fine, she could just lift up a rock with ease without breaking a sweat. Being all immortal and stuff, but still. It was annoying being weak compared to a girl. I had gone down to a small pool that I had found while looking for metals and rocks earlier in the day, it was a warm pool that had been hidden behind a rock. It looked like a good place to relax so I thought why not. As I sat in the pool I thought back to when I met Rune, I remember not wanting to tell him the fate of his friends. Knowing that if I did tell him that they had been killed. He probably would of flipped out. I didn't ''want ''to tell him that his friends had died, so I had to make something up as I cover. “Hey Kazuki.” I heard and jumped, I looked over at saw Rune. “Hey Rune, how did you find me?” I asked and he sat down on a rock next to me. “I kinda followed you here, I mean I didn't want to stay behind with the girls.” He said and I nodded, I wouldn't of wanted to stay behind ether. “Um, Kazuki can I ask you something?” Rune asked and he played with his fingers, I could tell he was nervous to ask me. “What is it?” I asked, he looked at me and is eyes were foggy. “Are you sure they're still out there? Are they still alive?” He asked, I really hated lying to this kid. He seemed to kind to lie to. But I had to do what I had to do. “I'm sure they are kid, they're tough people and they'll find a way to survive.” I said, he smiled and nodded. “Yeah, they'll be out there. I know it, I'll see them again.” Rune said and looked out over by the hills, I sighed inside and looked at the water. If only things could be as simple as water. But humans weren't like that. “Well, we better get back to the base. The girls are probably asleep already.” Rune said and I was sent back to reality. How long were we sitting there? “Yeah, let's go.” I said and got out of the water and climbed up back onto the shore, Rune had already headed back and I walked by myself. I made it back to the base and noticed that everyone was still up, I had thought they would be asleep like Rune said. “Well look who's here.” Janari said and smiled at me with that creepy smile of hers. “Kazuki, come here.” Diana said and I walked over to her, she pulled out a small map and pointed to a part in Asia. “We've located a small party of demigod here, luckily that part isn't so over run by the titans. But we should still be careful. Chronos rules over that part.” Diana said and I nodded, we had to gather a group for an army to fight against the titans. We couldn't just go in and fight them with only us four. But Janari thought she could take on ''all ''the titans. “So, when do we leave?” “Tomorrow.” Diana said and I nodded, I hadn't noticed that Rune and Janari left. It seemed like whenever I wasn't paying attention everyone just kinda left and left me alone. “We better head off to bed, got a full day of traveling ahead of us. Night Kazuki.” Diana said and left to her room while I sat in the control room, I looked at the screen and typed in a code. A picture of a graveyard came on and I sighed. “Don't worry mom, I'll see you again.” I said and turned off the screen and went to my room. . . . Category:The Renegades Category:Chapter Page Category:Cutefairy78